


Unfair

by AzureFlakes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: #SorryKaede, #SurvivorAu!, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Amamatsu - Freeform, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Gonta(Mentioned), Kaito(Mentioned), Monokubs(Mentioned), Shuichi(Mentioned), Tenko(Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFlakes/pseuds/AzureFlakes
Summary: In this alternate non canon universe, Rantarou Amami survived but was kicked out of the game. But just because he's out of the game does not mean he won't avenge Kaede Akamatsu's unfair death.





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Azureflakes here back with another Amamatsu fanfic! This is Rantarou's POV btw. Enjoy!

I groaned, feeling a throbbing pain at the back of my head. My sight is blurry and my body feels heavy. Everytime I try to move, my skull feels like it's going to split open from a searing pain. Wait, how did this happen anyway? I remember walking to the library and a shotput ball fell then...! No, am I...dead? Wait where am I? 

Now that my vision is getting better, I look around to find myself slumped on a chair, with my hands bound by a rope to the arm rests of the chair. I was in a small, windowless room and in front of me was a screen where it shows my classmates arguing on who the killer is. 

Wait, if there's a killer...then who died!? I watched in horror as everyone voted for the blackened. Everyone had heavy hearts as they voted. Then Monokuma revealed that their votes are correct. Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist, was the killer. 

"Kaede? What's going on!?" I shouted and desperately tries to break free from my restraints but failed. This can't be happening. Why is Kaede being accused of killing someone? 

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to kill Rantarou. I was planning to defeat the mastermind but...my plan backfired. I'm sorry. Please, carry on with my wish," Kaede confesses and sobs, her hands are shaking as tears streams down her face. Tenko, Gonta and Kaito are ready to defend and fight the exisals but Kaede stopped them. I want to get up, run as fast as I can and tell them that I'm alive. I want to wipe away Kaede's tears and tell her she didn't kill anyone; that she's innocent. But it's too late. Through the tv screen in front of me, I can see Kaede was dragged away from the group while Shuichi desperately tried grasping for her hand but failed. 

"No! No this can't be happening! Kaede didn't kill anyone. I'm still alive!" I shouted furiously as I watch Kaede being hanged and the Monokubs begin pulling at the rope wrapped around her neck. As if to mock her further, Monokuma begins to swing his arms to conduct a music while the Monokubs keep on pulling at the rope. The performance begins to turn awfully and they earned boos from his fake audience. One of the audiences threw a stone at Kaede who was struggling to breathe. The scene got worse and worse until Kaede just...stopped struggling. But the nightmare didn't end there. The piano cover which has deadly spikes on it closes and Kaede's body was almost crushed. I gritted my teeth the entire time I was watching Kaede's execution. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen as I feel tears run down my face. It was so unfair. Someone like her –a kind, cheerful, helpful and selfless person getting killed for a crime she didn't even do. I would rather be dead than see her get humiliated from such an inhumane execution. 

The tv screen turned off and I lay my head down and sobbed silently. I didn't know how many minutes or hours had passed until I heard the sounds of footsteps from behind me. Could it be...the mastermind? 

"How did you enjoy the show Rantarou? Upupupu!" the mastermind asked and laughed just like Monokuma's. I tried deciphering based on the voice which among my classmates was behind it but I can't tell who it is. It sounds like a woman but not the one I'm familiar of. 

"Why? Why did Kaede have to be executed? It's unfair! I wasn't killed!" I shouted at the top of my lungs in anger and frustration as my mind chose to recall her gruesome execution. The mastermind chuckled. 

"For audience entertainment, duh! How does it feel to see your leader and symbol of hope die so early? Isn't it despairful!? I'm sure our dear classmates feels it too. They will all succumb to despair soon. Just you watch!" 

"Audience entertainment? What do you mean!? Show yourself coward!" 

The mastermind laughs again. 

"My dear Rantarou. You've been asking the essential details that I can't let you return to the killing game again. Besides if the viewers see you alive again, they will question Kaede's execution, just like what you're doing! What a waste! Your character is filled with mystery and I bet thousands of people are rooting for you to win the game especially given your survivor perk."

I didn't say another word. If only I had trusted and told Kaede about my survivor perk, things wouldn't end this way. If only I had trusted Kaede with the truth. My mind was racing from the words the mastermind said. There's clearly an audience somewhere watching us struggle and fight for our lives. That's unacceptable. The mastermind claps her hands to catch my attention again. 

"I know! Since you didn't follow the rules of the killing game, you'll be kicked out. But our classmates and dear viewers won't know about it. Rantarou Amami will still be dead for them. Killed by the lovely pianist Kaede Akamatsu. Well presumably," the mastermind chuckles and mocks me by rolling 2 shotput balls. I looked up to see one was bloodied and one was clean. Wait, there's a single thin purple thread, just like Kaede's vest! My eyes widened in realization as I struggle to break free from my restraints and get a glimpse of the mysterious psychopath. 

"I hid here just to be sure that Kaede's trap gets you. But it didn't work so I had no choice but to throw a shotput ball at you too. I thought I had you killed but you only fell unconscious from a head injury. Luckily, I was able to create a fake body to fabricate your death in no time! This is what you get for not following the rules of the game."

I remained silent as the mastermind lurks in the dark room. She explains that I shouldn't worry if the audience sees me when I get kicked out because no one will believe me. People will think I'm just a huge fanatic of the killing game that I started impersonating the first victim. Once the mastermind get tired of not getting the reaction that she wants from me, she sighs in annoyance. 

"Ready to be kicked out of the game? You're somehow lucky with this deal, ya know? I can execute you too but what's the point if the audience doesn't see it anyway." 

"I have a last request before I'm sent out," I finally spoke, calmly this time. 

"Oh? What's that?" 

"Let me say goodbye to Kaede."

There's a moment of silence until the mastermind sighs and agrees. 

"Fine. There's no point in saying goodbye to a corpse anyway. But no dragging of bodies outside the school campus! I'm the only one allowed to do that. Luckily I didn't dispose of her body yet. How lucky of you. Maybe you should join in the next killing game as a different person and as the ultimate lucky student," the mastermind laughs as I heard footsteps again and the mastermind begins pressing buttons.

I can feel the ground shake a little as the rope restraints were cut off by a Monokuma who showed upon the mastermind's request. When I turned back to look at the one behind all this, there's no one there anymore. Not even a glimpse or clue who the mastermind is. Then I heard the gruesome signature laughter of Monokuma. 

"Oopsie! Can't spoil the fun right there! Before you get the hell outta here, you can find Kaede "hanging" out in that tunnel leading to the exit. Get it? Upupupupu! Better get going before I literally kick you outta here with my exisals, you rulebreaker!" Monokuma laughs and watches the screen showing footages all over the school campus. While he was busy, I secretly the shotput balls in the dark room. I made sure that the purple thread is visible. All I could do for now is hope that anyone from my remaining classmates can find it and decipher the hidden clues they hold. I believe Shuichi can easily solve it and give justice to Kaede's death. 

I slowly walked towards the tunnel. Each time I took a step forward, my head hurts but I kept going. There's no point in staying here if I can't tell my classmates that I'm alive and the mastermind lied about the murder and framed Kaede. I didn't know how many minutes passed until I saw Kaede. 

"Kaede!" I shouted as I ran towards her. She's seated on the floor, with her back resting against the steel wall and her eyes shut. She looks like she's resting from a long walk except that there's blood all over her. When I reached and touched her hands, she's cold as ice. 

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her over and over again as I held her lifeless body in my arms. I didn't care if my clothes get bloodatains all over. I can see her bruised neck from the rope and gritted my teeth as I imagined the struggle she endured during her execution. I wanted her to slowly open her eyes and ask why I was hugging her tightly and tell me there's nothing to worry about; that she's alive and we can escape the game together. But of course it didn't happen. Nothing can bring her back to life anymore. 

* * *

_It was still too early, around 4 in the morning when I woke up feeling restless despite just waking up. My mind is preoccupied by the dangers and worries of being forced in the killing game. I figured I can't sleep anymore so I went out of my room and wandered the corridors of the Academy. I ended up going to the library to get a good book to read. There was no one around so I grabbed a geography book and silently read it. The silence was broken when a cheerful feminine voice greeted me. _

_"Good morning, Rantarou! Mind if I join you?" I looked up and sees Kaede smiling at me. _

_"Good morning. I don't mind," I greeted back and smiled back at her. She grabs a book and sits next to me which caught my attention. I glanced and saw she's chosen a book about the biography of classical musicians. _

_"Aren't you scared or suspicious of me for not remembering my talent?" I asked her as I flipped a page of my book. People have been avoiding me after I told them I forgot what my talent is but I don't blame them because even I will be suspicious. Kaede looks up from her book and looks at me questioningly. _

_"What are you talking about? Does it matter if a person can remember their talent or not?" I shrugged my shoulder and kept my gaze on the book. _

_"I don't know. Normal people would do their best to avoid suspicious people. And since we're forced to participate in a killing game, I am counted as a suspicious person, Kaede." Kaede huffs and glares at me. I resisted the urge to chuckle after seeing her reaction through my peripheral vision. _

_"Then I'm not part of the normal people. I don't care if you remember your talent or not. Who cares about talents? Is it a criteria for befriending a person? No! I consider everyone here my friends. And that includes you. Never forget that, Rantarou," she says with conviction as she stares at me. I giggled hearing her firm resolve. _

_"Thanks Kaede. I guess I needed to hear that," I said smiling at the pianist who also smiles back. I've always admired her determination and pep talks. _

_"Don't worry. We'll solve each problems and questions one at a time. I promise we'll escape here and then I'll help you find what your talent is." _

_"Yeah. We'll survive and get out of this game together. I promsie," I said as I flipped another page of the book. Meanwhile Kaede skips most of the details in each page and just looks at the pictures of the musicians. After a few minutes passed and my mind had the urge to finally tell Kaede the truth since I consider her someone trustworthy. _

_"Hey Kaede?" I muttered. She looks at me, expecting for me to talk further. But then again I stopped myself from spilling the truth about my talent._

_"Nothing. Just checking if you're still awake or have dozed off from reading," I laughed half-heartedly as I lied. _

* * *

"You were the only one who treated me fairly. You were selfless, kind and so full of determination to help everyone. If only I had told you about my plans, maybe things wouldn't end this way. I'm sorry Kaede. I'm sorry," I noticed one of her music notes hairpin fell off her bangs. I took it and held it dearly on my palm. I laid her back once again to the steel wall and brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Before I get up to leave, I removed my necklace and wore it around her neck to conceal the bruise caused by the rope. 

" Good bye Kaede. I love you."

I wiped away my tears, kissed her forhead for the first and last time and heads out of the heavy steel door. Even in this tunnel, Monokuma is still watching me and when he sees me ready to leave, the heavy steel door opens and I begin to walk away from the Academy. I took a final glance at Kaede before the steel doors finally shut. 

I looked away from the Academy and stared at the barren land. I aimlessly wandered away from the school. I guess it's better to go anywhere but that school. As I continued walking, I heard the sound of a helicopter. It got louder and louder until I finally saw it. Because of the pain caused by my head injury, listening to the helicopter hurts me. I can't think straight if I should run away from it or seek for help. Is it an enemy or an ally? I stood there covering my ears as the helicopter landed on the ground and a group of people wearing suits get out. Now that the engine has stopped, I looked up and saw a short brunette man, a lavender-haired girl almost the same height as the brunette and a blonde tall man with glasses. I glared at them. 

"Who are you people and what do you want?" 

"Hey calm down. We don't mean any harm," the brunette man said calmly. 

"We're not affiliated with the ones behind that killing game. In fact, we're quite the opposite. We're from the Future Foundation," the lavender-haired woman explained quietly and showed me her ID. At her gesture, the others followed too.

"If you want to help your friends that are still trapped in the killing game, then I highly suggest you work with us. We have the same goal: to stop the killing game," the blonde man said and adjusted his eyeglasses. 

To stop the killing game...That's what Kaede and I tried to do in our own separate ways. Maybe if I trust people who have the same goal as I do, things will work differently now. I nodded in determination. The brunette man smiled and they escorted me to the headquarters of Future Foundation where I found out the truths and the lies that Tsumugi Shirogane, the mastermind, fabricated. I found out that the Gofer Project was a lie. The truth is, we ultimates are selected to be a part of the new Hope's Peak Academy but had been abducted by Tsumugi's group of Junko Enoshima fanatics and forced us into a killing game. I will never forgive Tsumugi for putting all of us into this hell. But for now, all I can do is study the strategies that the Future Foundation will use to infiltrate the Academy. I will keep that promise, Kaede. We will stop the killing game and we will free our classmates. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading my story.I'm so sorry for any grammatical errors! It's 2 in the morning when I wrote this. Please leave comments about the story, any suggestion or your review on me as a writer. Thank you!


End file.
